


You're Worse than Nicotine

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depends what you consider as happy, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Smoking, maybe? - Freeform, tw: smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you started smoking, you don't taste as sweet anymore.<br/>-Title is from a Panic! At The Disco; Nicotine -</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worse than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Eb, I changed the pairing, I just thought Hanamiya fit better °˖ ✧ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ✧˖ °

Hanamiya was leaning against a thin chain fence outside of Majiba when Kuroko exited, throwing his empty cup into a bin as he walked over. Hanamiya did not spare him a glance, instead focusing on the cigarette clenched between his fingers. They had not managed to spend even a moment in the fast food restaurant before Hanamiya complained of feeling stifled, and headed outside.

Watching as the smoke spiralled lazily upwards to the grey sky; Kuroko could not help but wonder if it was just Hanamiya’s addiction acting up again.

Not particularly caring about the answer, Kuroko only reached out to Hanamiya, plucking the cigarette from his freezing hands. Hanamiya turned slowly to look at Kuroko, as if it caused him great agony to do so. He stared, with what seemed like little interest, as Kuroko brought the cigarette to his lips, and took a long drag.

Hanamiya watched Kuroko until he had smoked it right down to the filter. The cigarette dropped carelessly from his fingers as he crushed it beneath his shoe, the lingering flames sizzling on the damp concrete. When Kuroko looked back up at him, Hanamiya could feel the scowl shaping his features. Kuroko was not perturbed, and stood his ground, a question lingering in his eyes.

“Fucking hell.” Hanamiya cursed, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t fucking look at me like that.” He paused, glancing back to Kuroko, only to find a raised eyebrow and inquisitive eyes. “Don’t fucking look at me like that when I fucked 3 other people before getting here.”

Hanamiya seemed to enjoy the brief flash of pain in Kuroko’s eyes, not hesitating to continue. “Hurts doesn’t it? Knowing I cheated on you; fucked some other random slut until she was screaming my name.” The emotion in Kuroko’s eyes did not last long, soon being replaced by something almost similar to mirth, or pity. Nevertheless, Hanamiya continued. “The neighbours started complaining after the second whore. They even threatened to call the cops.” He laughed, loud and unrestrained.

Kuroko punched him then, square in the jaw, it was not enough to knock him over, but Hanamiya knew without a doubt it would bruise. When he regained his balance, he turned to Kuroko, who was standing there, only smiling.

“Stop trying to ruin our relationship because you think you don’t deserve it. Don’t beat yourself up over supposedly tainting me because I’m not an innocent little kid, I never was.” As he finished, Kuroko reached up and caught the collar of Hanamiya’s jumper, pulling him down into a kiss. Sharing the taste of nicotine between them as the rain finally started to pour; Kuroko cupped Hanamiya’s icy cheeks within his warm hands.

“Learn to let yourself be happy Makoto.” He murmured against Hanamiya’s full lips, and then he turned and simply walked away, leaving the words to fester.

Hanamiya watched Kuroko as he walked away, before he laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more because for all his supposed genius, he had been so incredibly idiotic. Reaching into his pocket to grab the pack of cigarettes, he cursed, feeling how light it was. Opening it, he found it empty, just as he had expected; Kuroko had stolen and smoked his last one.

“Fucking Kuroko. Smoking all my fucking cigarettes. Fuck.” Hanamiya cursed as the rain finally soaked his last layer of clothing.

Swearing once more up to the blackening sky, Hanamiya walked away.

* * *

 

The storm did not stop nor slow for the next two days, and Kuroko found himself basking in the sound of the rain pattering softly on his rooftop, as he slowly leafed through his favourite book in the dull glow of the afternoon sun obscured by patchwork clouds.

Then, unexpected knocking echoed from downstairs, incessant, loud, and demanding to be heard.

Kuroko answered the door as if he did not expect Hanamiya to be standing there, looking just as drenched as the moment Kuroko left him in the rain two days ago. The bruise was an interesting shade of purple by then, and Kuroko could not help but trace it with his eyes.

Hanamiya’s attitude was reminiscent of the storm outside as he took Kuroko’s arm. With not even as much as a glance, Hanamiya dragged him back up to his room. As they passed the kitchen, Hanamiya smiled to Kuroko’s grandmother. The grin was too wide and his expression too happy to be real, but she did not seem to notice.

When door to Kuroko’s room was finally closed and locked, Hanamiya pulled him close. Hanamiya kissed him, holding Kuroko’s slight frame in his frigid arms. There was far too much aggression and need in Hanamiya’s actions for the kiss to be even remotely gentle, but Kuroko loved it nonetheless, still tasting the bittersweet lingering of cigarettes on Hanamiya’s tongue.


End file.
